Invisible
The Invisible is a Pureblood Heartless that is found throughout the Kingdom Hearts series. Design The Invisibles, at first glance, appear to be quick-moving shadows, but a closer inspection reveals more than a strong resemblance to Darkside, including black skin, a similar muscular frame, and a heart-shaped hole in their torsos. However, Invisibles are much smaller than Darkside, as well as more embellished. They have sharp purple and blue horns that form the outline of a curled heart similar to the ones found in the Kingdom Hearts games' logos. They also have small blue bat-like wings on their back, gold-tipped feathered wings on their forearms, and bluish-purple fireballs under their feet, presumably assisting them in their fast movements and tying into their dark fire attack. Their long tails appear scaly, and end in a sharp, crescent-shaped blade. Unlike many Heartless, which tend to attack with natural weapons like claws or magic-based powers, the Invisibles bear more conventional weapons. Their scalloped, blue-bladed swords appear blunt at first glance, but can unleash powerful physical blows. Written near the golden hilt on the blade are the kanji for "hard shell". The Heartless's name references its ability to disappear when using its "Ring of Fire" curse attack. Strategy Stats & Abilities The Invisible fires dark energy every now and then, and uses its sword to slash at Sora. One of its special attacks includes throwing its sword in the ground, while the main body turns into a ring of dark fire surrounding either Sora, Donald, or Goofy. The ring of dark fire appears to circle the person closest to the Invisible or whomever the Invisible focuses its attention on before it disappears . Once the time is up, the curse explodes, dealing large damage on any member of the party. This can be avoided by jumping, using Superglide, or using Dodge Roll, if the target stays close to the sword (touching it), the ring will form back into the normal body after a few seconds. Like Angel Stars, they have a high rate of dropping a Gale once you've defeated them. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the Invisible can still perform its basic slash attack, but is given an "improved" arsenal of abilities from its Kingdom Hearts version. Its "Ring of Fire" attack is upgraded to cause its weapon to fly at Roxas up to five times while the beast is invisible, before surrounding Roxas with the ring and striking down with a long-range shockwave as a result. Striking the Heartless with a combo finisher as soon as it appears will render the Invisible vulnerable for a few moments, allowing you to pull off two or three complete combos. This Pureblood Heartless will fire a consecutive string of energy spheres, dealing a high amount of damage and possibly lowering Roxas's Defense to Lv. 1. The attack can easily be avoided by blocking, dodge rolling, or gliding out of the attack's range. It shares all of its abilities with its relative, the Orcus, a stronger and recolored version of the Invisible. Gallery Invisible KHX.png| Invisible Days.png| Invisible (Art) KH.png|Concept Art Invisible BoD-123.png|BoD-123 Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Pureblood Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts χ enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Union χ enemies